


Picture Perfect

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cervitaur, Magical Forest, photographers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro sees something magical.
Kudos: 2





	Picture Perfect

Zoro’s boots crush the dead leaves under his feet as he tracks after Nami and Luffy. The two of the are happily conversion about the enchanted forest they were currently in. Zoro on the other hand, is bored to absolute death. He had been in this forest so many time already, and had not seen anything interesting. This forest is just as normal as any other he had seen.

“What in the world is so interesting about this forest anyway?” Zoro mutters.

Nami whirls on him, her hand up in a gesture Zoro does not recognize, glasses halfway down her nose as she looks over them to see Zoro. Luffy turns as well, but Zoro can’t see his face underneath his hat, but he guesses the teen is grinning like a mad man.

“This forest is sacred! Do you not know what I saw last time I was here!?” she shrieks.

“Yeah, Zoro, did you not listen. You’re kinda stupid,” Luffy pipes up.

Zoro rolls his eyes. Luffy can’t tell him that when the idiot is a dumb fuck himself. The green haired man hefts his backpack further onto his bag and leans back, stuffing his free hand in his pocket.

“Well, what did you see then?” Zoro asks, actually a little bit interested in the forest.

He has grown up here after all. Spent all of his time in the forest when he was young, just on an adventure for fun. He had met Nami and Luffy in school, and they both had the same fascination for the forest he had, only a little bit more.

“I saw a Fairy, I told you that. She was the most beautiful thing I ever did see, with her long black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was so gorgeous,” Nami babbles.

Zoro has never heard Nami talk about something being beautiful other than money, gold and her tangerines. This time though, he was impressed she could call something beautiful which was not one of those three things.

“Let’s just get on with it,” he mumbles, making to step around Nami as she stands there.

Nami huffs and turns away from him, going after Luffy who had been walking while they had been arguing. They walk for a little longer, and Zoro can’t say he sees anything interesting, though he has his camera on and in hand.

It’s only then they come to a clearing, where Nami and Luffy instantly shoot out and take pictures of interesting flowers, that Zoro sees something worth coming for. There’s a strip of light floating through the leaves on the other side of the clearing, and Zoro creeps towards it from the edges out. There are a lot of flowers blooming there as well, but what draws his attention are the deer legs he sees poking out between the trees. He carefully creeps forward, hoping that Luffy and Nami have not scared the animal off. He really wants to photograph it if he gets the chance.

As he gets closer, he suddenly comes to a halt very quickly and his eyes widen. That’s not really a deer, at all. Zoro stares in wonder, just at the edge of the second clearing, watching the Cervitaur as it pulls a twig from a low hanging willow, brushing others aside.

The half-deer-half-human man is caring for the forest, Zoro can see it plain as day. The body of the creature is decorated with a soft looking golden fur, and the hair on its head is the same color, hiding a vibrant blue eye underneath the golden locks. A pair of large antlers are sat upon its head, and they look magnificent. Zoro is frozen to his spot, camera clicking as he snaps a picture of the animal.

The creature looks up, and Zoro locks eyes with the impossible being. It’s eyes widen, and Zoro can see surprise, but no fear. As it steps away from the willow, Zoro can see it’s front and the animal is indeed very beautiful, almost surreal. The immortal creature gives a smile, and with the twig still in hand, hops off into the forest.

Zoro snaps his head away to his camera and quickly looks at the picture. The Cervitaur is looking at the tree with such intensive softness, that the photo almost looks drawn instead of taken. He can’t believe he actually caught that. It’s… It’s gorgeous.

Now what will he tell Nami and Luffy?

**o-o-o**

It’s on the way back that he decides to tell them. He stops in the middle of the path and scrolls through his pictures to see the one of the Cervitaur. He stares at it. It really is beautiful and Zoro feels something tug at his heart.

“Hey Luffy, tell me I didn’t make this up,” Zoro mutters.

He apparently pikes Luffy’s interest, because the young photographer zips towards him and stops beside him to look at his camera. It’s silent for about one second before Luffy laughs quietly.

“Nami, Nami come look!” he whispers.

Nami sighs, but walks towards them, peeking over to see the photo. She freezes on the spot and stares wide eyed at the picture.

“Y-You- Zoro… What?” she mumbles.

“I don’t know alright. It was just standing there, pulling that branch from the tree, then it looked at me and took off.”

Nami looks at him in astonishment. “Oh,” she says. “Wow, you saw a Cervitaur and I saw a Fairy. And he looks beautiful,” she mentions.

Zoro agrees, eyes still glued to his photo.

As they leave the forest, the Cervitaur steps onto the path gracefully, looking back at the human with green hair that strangely interested the immortal creature. A small smile graces its face, sure that it will see the human again.


End file.
